


I Missed You

by CedarTheBarefoot



Series: Up On the Homestead [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bottom John Marston, Consensual Sex, Floor Sex, Homestead AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Top Arthur Morgan, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedarTheBarefoot/pseuds/CedarTheBarefoot
Summary: Arthur looked up at his lover as he was ruthlessly straddled. Sweat had settled on his bare, heated skin. His face was reddened with lust and hunger. Anyone else might’ve thought he looked furious, his brow furrowed and his teeth bared like that. His dark hair was a mess, softly coiled in Arthur’s fist as he pulled him back.“The hell’s gotten into you, Marston?”
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Up On the Homestead [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has been a little hard lately, but ya know. Pandemics suck. 
> 
> Let's forget about that and just lose ourselves in a small helping of smut. 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well, my darlings. Enjoy!

“Jesus Christ!” Arthur exclaimed when the chair he had been occupying tipped over. He let out a cough, wind leaving him from the impact with the floor. Drawing in a hiss, he seized a fistful of long hair when teeth came to nip a little too sharply at his throat. “Ouch! Damnit, Marston!”

“Fuck me, goddamnit!” Returned a growl. 

Arthur looked up at his lover as he was ruthlessly straddled. Sweat had settled on his bare, heated skin. His face was reddened with lust and hunger. Anyone else might’ve thought he looked furious, his brow furrowed and his teeth bared like that. His dark hair was a mess, softly coiled in Arthur’s fist as he pulled him back. 

His own tender throat was littered with small, purpling bruises and bobbed as he swallowed breathlessly, “The hell’s gotten into you, Marston?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me, you son of a bitch!” Came the replying snarl, as he mounted Arthur’s slick cock and went back to riding him hard like an untamed stallion.

“Shit!” A delirious groan caught itself between his teeth, and the big man tightened his hold on John’s hair. He was tight and hot, the friction just this side of painful as he slammed his hips up and down in his lap.

Arthur had returned home before dark. Cared for and put away the horses, Salamander and Artemis, looking forward to eating whatever John had been cooking in the house. The smell was wafting pleasantly from one of the open windows. Smelled like venison, cooked in butter and dried herbs. After his long ride, he was famished.

He’d left with Cole and Michael that morning to escort them safely on horseback down the mountain and back to the Collings’ farm. The river was running with melting ice, the air smelling crisp and wet with Spring.

Maggie was led gently along as Cole rode Artemis. She was recovering surprisingly well, her limp very slight. Arthur had taken good care to be sure that Cole’s horse wouldn’t go lame.

The boys were quiet, no doubt filling their heads with worries about what the future would be like. Going over their fears, their worries about how they would hide how they felt about one another. Arthur knew personally how difficult that was. It would be hard to return to life as it was after spending a frozen couple of months up in the mountains. Leaving a safe place where they knew they could just _be_. Without fear of possible judgement or repercussions. 

Aside from being banished to the loft in the barn if they ever got too noisy in the night.

Arthur returned the boys safe and sound. The Collings had fussed over them, and berated them. Lenora, Graham’s wife, had given them both a few weak blows about their heads, angrily and tearfully shouting between English and Gaelic about how they had believed they were both dead. 

Things had calmed sometime afterward. Arthur was forcibly invited to sit and take some coffee and food with his hosts. He uncomfortably reassured that the Collings owed him nothing for taking care of the boys, telling them over and over that he had been sure to put them to work. That they’d earned their keep. And he was able to imply that things had managed to “work out” between them as well, much to Graham’s and Lenora’s relief and overwhelming acceptance.

By the time the big man was allowed to leave, it was afternoon. He didn’t want to show himself too eager to leave, but before they’d left that morning, John had taken him aside and kissed him softly. In front of the boys, no less. 

_“Get these two idiots home safe.”_ was all he’d said with a smile, adjusting Arthur’s hat since he’d knocked it askew. 

It wasn’t terribly out of the ordinary. And perhaps that was why Arthur was so keen on getting home. He wanted to spend time with his lover. Be with him. And maybe be able to make love in their own damn house again like usual instead of having to steal moments of privacy like the old days. 

His stop for a small list of supplies in town was short. He thought of John and little else as he journeyed back up into the mountains. Sitting for supper with him. Brushing his fingers lovingly back through his hair. Maybe lounging by the fire to read aloud to one another for a bit. Going upstairs eventually to undress, kiss every inch of John’s skin to re-familiarize himself with it. Find release together. 

Arthur had finished the barn and headed inside the house. The moment he had closed the door, the collar of his coat was seized. Swiftly, he’d been shoved back against the door, the entire length of John’s naked body pressed up against him as his mouth was hungrily plundered. 

Quickly, Arthur realized that the slow, reverent love-making he’d imagined would have to wait. His coat was ripped off of him, and his shirt and long underwear pulled open with no gentleness. Manhandled by his braces into a chair at the table, his flies wrenched open. John had been relentless, sucking Arthur’s cock into full hardness in a matter of minutes. Slicking him up with vaseline left open on the table before sinking into his lap.

John had obviously prepared himself beforehand, and sunk down with force and confidence. Their kisses were vicious, teeth and tongue at war. The chair rocking and creaking dangerously until they’d tipped right over. 

John groaned, and hissed, eyes wild, “Harder. Give it to me harder!”

For the first time, Arthur managed to get his bearings. His belly felt overwhelmed with heat, and he gritted his teeth. “You want it harder?” 

His lover growled, clenching his hands, blunt nails scratching painfully over the firm muscles of Arthur’s chest. “Yes. Now. With everything you have.” 

Wordlessly, Arthur bucked up, unseating John. He took advantage of the shocked cry and rolled to one side, slipping his cock out of him. John struggled as the big man gained the upper hand, holding him down hard by the scruff of his neck. Pressing his cheek against the hard floor, catching a thrashing hand to wrench it behind his back. 

John keened, feeling very immediately full with Arthur again. And with a force that he hadn’t felt for some time. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed along the rafters, joining the low crackling of the fire. Delirious sounds were forced from John as Arthur slammed into him over and over. Eventually, he had to release his arm and scruff to hold him firmly by the hips as they were sliding unceremoniously across the floor. Their knees would be bruised and scraped later on, however it was not their concern now. 

Air punched from John’s lungs, his hands pressing hard against the floor, shouting out in pain and pleasure. 

Arthur heaved like the bellows behind him, pulling him back and forth into his thrusts. Sweat dripped into one eye, and he shook his head wildly like a dog to clear it. Swallowing hard, he huffed, “This what you wanted, Marston?”

John whimpered, already feeling sore and overstimulated. But he licked his lips, looking defiantly over his shoulder and growled, “Fuck you. Harder.” 

Wordlessly, Arthur smoothed his hands up John’s flanks. A show of gentleness. But then he clenched his powerful fingers over his lover’s shoulders, and pulled him up to balance uncoordinatedly on his hands and knees. The angle allowed Arthur to better stab at John’s prostate, making the brunet see stars.

“If that's what you want,” was the last thing Arthur said before pounding violently into him. The pace was a little slower, but somehow harder than before. Pulling himself almost all the way out of John’s entrance before piercing him to fullness once again. The house filled with debauched cries, breathless and desperate. 

John shuddered, feeling pleasure roll over him like a crushing wave. Whiting out his vision, stiffening his entire body, spilling copiously over the floor. Screaming out, clenching at Arthur’s fingers as he was ridden brutally to his lover’s completion.

And then they collapsed in a heap. Arthur caught himself before completely smothering his lover, but he couldn’t otherwise move. Their ragged breathing and the pounding of their racing hearts was all they could hear. Forcing his bleary eyes open, Arthur looked down at his lover, panting nearly as hard as he was.

John’s skin was red and shiny. His fingers twitched where they laid on the floor at either side of his head. His hair was an utter disarray and damp, dark locks slung over his face. Leaning carefully down, Arthur mouthed at the sweat between John’s shoulder blades. Kissing breathlessly along his shoulder and to the side of his face before his elbows gave and he slowly laid on top of his lover. His eyes sunk closed and he laid his cheek against John’s shoulder, “Shit.”

A soft moan of agreement was his reply. 

“Ohh...you okay?” Arthur breathed, working his dry tongue in his mouth.

“Uh huh,” John sighed. 

“Fuck,” Arthur grunted, lifting his hips to pull his softening cock from his lover’s entrance. They groaned quietly, and laid there together. Very slowly gaining back their breath. 

“Gonna be sore tomorrow,” Arthur murmured.

“Mhmm…” John hummed faintly.

“Couldn’t’ve waited to do this in bed?”

After a moment, John licked his lips and smirked, “Woulda broke the bed.”

Huffing softly in amusement, Arthur lifted his head and gently began to comb the dark locks of hair out of his lover’s eyes. They opened a bit, brown and weary, looking up at him like he’d painted the sky and all of its clouds and stars, “I missed you.”

As a sharp contrast to their rough coupling, Arthur pressed a tender kiss to the side of John’s mouth, and stroked his hair. “Missed you too, sweet.” 

“You hungry?” 

“Smells good.”

“Course it does...you didn’t make it.”

Arthur tittered, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or Kudos!  
> Lovely to hear from you!


End file.
